moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fun is Infinite (1996 film)/Credits
Opening Credits MICHAEL SHIRES Presents A CARNIVAL PICTURES Production A DAVID KELLOGG Film FUN IS INFINITE Closing Credits Directed by DAVID KELLOGG Produced by CHRIS ROGERS ROBERT WALLACE ROY SHIRES Written by JONATHAN GEMS and PETER TOLAN Story by E. JACK KAPLAN and RICHARD CHAPMAN Associate Producer SARAH SHIRES Executive Producer MICHAEL SHIRES Music Score Composed by MARK MANCINA Film Edited by WILLIAM KERR and CHRIS LEBENZON Production Design: MAURICE NELSON Art Director: DOUG SCHEIB Director of Photography: JAMIE ANDERSON A.S.C. Starring: EDDIE MURPHY MEL GIBSON TOM HANKS VIC REEVES BOB MORTIMER JULIA ROBERTS Scrolling Credits Cast: Second Unit Directors: James Devis Dean Semler Production Supervisor: Ken Phillipson Production Manager: Thomas Musker Production Co-ordinator: Bernard Edwards 1st Assistant Director: Andrea Taylor Camera Operators: Mike Genne Bob Stevens Mike Brewster Martin Foley Camera Assistant: Paul Smith Special Effects: Roy Huckerby Set Designers: Timothy Galvin John P. Goldsmith Geoffrey S. Grimsman Clare Scarpulla Kathleen Sullivan Tim Eckel Nancy Mickelberry Bruton Jones Set Decorator: Beth Rubino Executive Music Producer: Chris Mountain Lighting Director: Rob Kitzman Camera Team: Tony Etwell Ross Oglethorpe Tristan Mullane Grip: Joe Smythe Gaffer: Sonny Burdis Rigging Gaffe: Mike Chambers Continuity: Elisabeth West Online Editor: Matthew Hall Dubbing Mixer: Ian Tapp Script Supervisor: Lissa Ruben Production Accountant: Alan Cassie Supervising Art Director: Brian Bailey Music Supervisor: Richard L. Wallace Music Co-ordinator: James Davies Second Assistant Director: Richard Whelan Callum McDougall Casting by Michael Wallace Stunts Visual Effects Film Crew Second Unit Film Crew Visual Effects Department Music Main and End Title Design by Susan Bradley Opticals and Titles by Paific Titles Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic and Skywalker Sound Grip and Lighting Equipment by Lee Lighting Ltd. Special Effects Company by The Magic Center Company and Moving Picture Company Sound Assistant to the Producer: Kevin Rogers Color Timers Terry Claborn Jim Passon Negative Cutter Michael Shires Studios Negative Cutting Special Thanks Ron Lynch Gary Trousdale Kirk Wise Jeff Ranjo Creative Producer: Richard Celador Production Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Organisation Director of Production: Dickie Bamber Assistant Set Decorator: Marina Morris Creative Editor: Kevin Lima Still Photographer: Alex Bailey Electrician: Chris Bailey Rigger Trainee: Vincent Bloor Matte Artist: Mary Spargo Supervising Editor: Robert T. Gills Assistant Editor: Roy Hill Script Editors: Hugo Weng Alison Fisher Karen Wilson Patrick Barrett Post Production Post Production Supervisor: Cheryl Murphy Post Production Manager: Bob Strew Post Production Coordinator: Ernest Nelson Post Production Assistant: Doug Smith Other Crew Set Supervisor: James Smith Set Dressers: William Alford Charlene Hamer Russell JonesEric Skipper Creative Consultant: Paul Winchell Stunt Co-ordinator: Riky Ash Makeup Artist: Lynda Armstrong Hair Stylist: Suzanne Stokes-Munton Hairdresser: Daphne Vollmer Supervising Design: Ray Butler Recreation Supervisor: Larry Houston Creative Consultant: Davis Doi Supervising Manager: Larry Parr Technical Constulants: Visual Development Facilities Assistant Constulants Songs "I Can Make You Happy" Music and Lyrics by Danny Janssen and Sue Steward "Pretty Mary Sunlite" Music and Lyrics by Danny Janssen and Austin Roberts "Love the World" Music and Lyrics by Danny Janssen "Tell Me, Tell Me" Music and Lyrics by Danny Janssen and Sue Steward Filmed in New York City and Los Angeles, California Footage Beauty and the Beast courtesy of Disney Enterprises Mixed and Recorded in a THX Sound System Theater Original Soundtrack Available from CD-Rom Available from Color by American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals and/or talking objects were harmed in the making of this film. No. 19601 © 1996 Shires Enterprises All Rights Reserved (Post-credits stinger) Closing MPAA Rating Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Scrolling Credits Category:Post Credits